


Stand (or sing, or dance, or play, or whatever) in the Rain

by somefangirl



Series: Friends and Family [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, playing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefangirl/pseuds/somefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though still water saps the strength of Devil Fruit users, falling water doesn't affect them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand (or sing, or dance, or play, or whatever) in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: a84vpszy (on fanfiction.net)

It happened for the first time when there were just five of them. Shortly after leaving Cocoyashi, it began to rain. Not hard, just barely more than a drizzle, really, but it was rain. It was the type of rain where one wouldn't have to worry about the ship, but would catch a cold if they were outside in it for too long. Which is why Nami was trying to convince Luffy to come inside the galley with the rest of the crew before he got sick. But, it wasn't working.

"If you don't come inside, you're going to get sick, Luffy! You won't be able to enter the Grand Line if you're bed-ridden, and we don't have a doctor who can help you!" she yelled. Chances are all he'd get was a cold, but she didn't tell him that.

"But Nami! It's raining!" he protested. "I won't get sick, I promise!" Nami rolled her eyes.

"Then come inside! You won't get sick if you do!"

"No! I want to play in the rain!" he said.

"Why do you want to play in the rain so badly?" she asked.

"Because I have a Devil Fruit so this is the only water I can play in!" he said. "Ace and S-... Ace and I used to do it all the time! So I won't get sick!"

Though Nami didn't actually know who Ace was and why he faltered on whoever the second person was, she figured by the tone of his voice that convincing him was impossible and she should back off and let her captain continue to play. When she went to close the door, though, she was surprised when he called out to her again.

"Hey, where're you going? Aren't you gonna play too?" he asked. She paused. She didn't want to get wet... but he was looking at her so expectantly. The last time she had ever actually gotten a chance to really play anything was when she was really little and Belle-mére was still alive. And she had loved to play in the rain when she was really little. And, based on her predictions, the rain would let up in just half an hour. Surely, it couldn't hurt to play in the rain for just a few minutes...?

She was about to go out when Usopp went through the door and outside.

"Don't fret, Luffy! For I, the great Captain Usopp, shall brave the dangers of catching a cold and play in the rain with you!" he said, striking a pose in a rain jacket that Nami was pretty sure belonged to her. He was going to owe her for that.

The two ran off into the rain and began playing. Nami continued to stand in the door. She didn't have to go outside, but part of her wanted to. And Luffy and Usopp seemed to be having fun...

"What're you standing there for?" Zoro called from where he was sitting "Just go outside already. You're already soaked from standing in the doorway." He said. Sanji called him out for 'being rude to Nami-san' and she turned to them.

"What do you guys say? Let's go play in the rain."

* * *

Nami wasn't sure how it happened, but she was currently watching a chicken fight between the guys. Usopp was on Sanji's shoulders and Luffy was on Zoro's. Nami would've played, but she couldn't hold anyone on her shoulders and she was wearing a skirt so she didn't want to sit on any of theirs (especially not Sanji's), so she ended up calling out whoever fell over first.

They were one fourth of the way through the third round when the rain let up. All five of them looked into the sky for a few seconds, and stopped only when Zoro and Luffy lost balance and fell over, knocking Usopp and in turn Sanji over. Luffy started laughing as Zoro yelled at him for knocking them all over.

The five of them, still soaking wet, went into the galley to enjoy a warm and cheery dinner that consisted of Usopp recounting their "epic chicken fights to-the-death" which Zoro had continuely correct him on with things like "That didn't happen", "You're over exaggerating", and "Luffy why are you so amazed, you were _there_ ".

The night ended wiith them all going to sleep after changing into dry clothes. And, which Nami was most surprised about, they managed to stay cold-free.

**Author's Note:**

> well, it's short, but oh well.  
> Comment what you thought, and if you liked it, subscribe to the series for more (unrelated) oneshots like this one! I'm always open to suggestions, so tell me what you'd like to see next!


End file.
